The present invention relates to a multi-layer equine saddle pad.
Traditional equine saddle pads have been primarily used to protect from abrasions and chafing caused by the saddle and straps and also to provide additional comfort for the rider. Known saddle pads are typically comprised of wool, animal hair, or synthetic materials. Certain saddle pads are configured by securing multiple layers of the various materials that are stitched together around the edges or joined along the edges by Velcro.(copyright) The material used in such pads may have a fused edge band to resist shagging and delamination of the filaments along the pad edges. Other saddle pads are formed of multiple layers that are releasably attached by Velcro(copyright) in order to allow for the saddle to be customized for use with a particular horse by the addition of material where the pad should be built up.
One problem with the prior art saddle pads is that by configuring the saddle pad by stitching together around the edges or joining along the edges by Velcro(copyright), the pad can be uncomfortable in specific areas such as on the horse""s withers. While these configurations provide effective slip resistance between the horse""s back and the saddle, therefore securing the relative position of the saddle on the horse, they are not the most comfortable for the horse or rider. Any movement of the saddle is transferred into abrading friction on the horses back. Therefore, there is a need for a multi-layer saddle pad that is configured in a manner that is stable yet provides for greater comfort for both the horse and the rider while on the horse.
Another problem with the prior art saddle pads is that they are not made of material that has both durability and high moisture performance. Certain saddle pads have been made of polyester, polyurethane and polyurethane foams. These materials provide particular advantages such as resilience, moisture wicking, or superior ventilation capacity. However, none of these materials provide for both enhanced durability and moisture performance. Thus, there is a need for a saddle pad made of a synthetic material that is both durable and has high moisture performance (including water permeability, moisture damage resistance and good moisture wicking capability).
It is an advantage of the present invention that it provides a new and improved multi-layer saddle pad that is configured for comfort to both the horse and the rider and that is also made of a non-woven fabric that is durable, and has high moisture water performance.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a multi-layer equine saddle pad is provided, which comprises two or more layers of non-woven material. Three layers are preferred. Where three layers are provided, the innermost layer is the one that is placed on the horses back. An intermediate layer is disposed over the inner layer and an outermost layer is disposed of on top of both the inner and intermediate layers. The outermost layer is the one on which the saddle would rest and improve comfort to the rider by shock absorption and abrasion in the area where the riders legs pass over the pad.
The three layers are secured to each other by being stitched or bonded down their centerline. The stitching or bonding does not continue to the end of the centerline, but instead terminates approximately 6 inches short of each end. The advantage to this configuration is that both the end placed at the horse""s wither and the opposite end placed on the horse""s back are able to open in such a manner as to provide more comfort to the horse and the rider. Additionally, all three layers are maintained free from attachments at any edge and are untreated in that they are neither stitched nor bonded. This arrangement provides dual advantages in that it provides for more comfort to the horse and rider once positioned on top of the saddle. Greater comfort is achieved for the rider because of the cushioning effect from the thick pad. The resilience of the pad also means, that less impact is transferred to the horse by the movement of the rider. In addition there is less abrasion of the horse""s back because any movement of the saddle tends to move only the uppermost layer of the pad. Friction caused by relative movement between layers tends to damper the movement of the saddle so that less movement (and therefore less abrasion) is transferred to the horse""s back. Additionally, the fact that each layer is free from attachments allows all three layers of the saddle pad to be spread out more easily in order to dry faster once the saddle pad has been washed. Lastly, the fact that the ends are free from attachment, makes it possible to customize the pad by cutting portions away where less material is desirable. For example, a full sized pad may be cut down for use with a childs saddle on a pony.
All three layers are made of the same non-woven material which is a polypropylene material commonly known as xe2x80x9cnon-woven geotextile.xe2x80x9d This material is 26 ounce per square yard non-woven polypropylene material. It is xc2xc inch thick and burnished, or heat treated, on one side. Because the material is non-woven, it possesses the advantage that it may be cut without fraying or unraveling. Therefore, if a saddle pad is cut into a certain configuration that accommodates for high withered horses, it will not adversely affect the saddle pad in any manner, nor will it cause the pad to unravel and therefore require continual premature replacement. Another feature of the non-woven geotextile is that it is water permeable. This characteristic provides a great number of advantages. First, it allows the saddle pad to dry quickly after it has been washed. Therefore a rider does not have to have as many saddle pads because one can be washed and ready for re-use in a relatively short time. Additionally, the water permeable characteristic allows perspiration from the horse""s back, or other liquids, to be wicked up through the saddle pad in an expeditious manner so that the pad does not become heavy from the retention of liquids and the horses back is dryer. When the pad is removed, such as after a days ride, the layers of the pad may be separated so that the pad air drys quickly. Moreover, the non-woven geotextile is flexible and lightweight so that it does not become burdensome to pick up and move around, nor does it make either the horse or its rider uncomfortable once placed under the saddle. Finally, the non-woven geotextile is both resilient and highly durable. Use of this material is ideal for horse-back riding because it is comfortable but also durable enough to withstand the pressures and continual movement adjustments of a rider while on the horse""s back. Such durability means that the saddle pad will not require continual replacement because of damage done to the pad while riding.
Because the non-woven geotextile does not fray or unravel when it is cut, this allows the material to be cut for many different purposes. As previously discussed, the part of the saddle pad placed closest to the horse""s withers may be cut to accommodate for different horse physiology. Additionally, the outer most layer may be cut in order to make one or more slits to accommodate equipment attached to the outer layer. Where slits are utilized, the outer layer may contain a girth which is a band around the horse that holds the saddle more securely in place. This girth may be placed around the horse and positioned securely through the slits to ensure that the girth does not more relative to the saddle pad. This allows a rider to elect to ride bareback on the horse with merely the saddle pad because the saddle pad is secured to remain in position without slipping from its proper position. Additionally, other types of equipment may be connected to the saddle pad in this manner, including water containers or the like.
Alternatively, the non-woven geotextile allows for holes to be cut away at the fore and aft positions of the saddle pad to make handles. Such handles provide ease in lifting the saddle pad from a stored position or from the horse""s back.
The use of the non-woven geotextile material in a multi-layer saddle pad in a configuration that is attached through a centerline but terminates short of both ends increases comfort of the saddle pad as well as provides great durability and water permeability. Therefore maximum comfort to both the horse and rider can be obtained without increasing expense or resulting in disadvantages from saddle pads that are stitched together around the edges or joined along the edges.
The use of polypropylene material reduces odor because, unlike natural fibers, the geo-textile fabric is non-microbial and does not support the growth of odor causing bacteria.